


Thoughts in the Garden

by Alondres26



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alondres26/pseuds/Alondres26
Summary: This is a small writing project that is my short submission for the Lotura Zine.Lotor and Allura spending time together in their favorite garden in the cosmic heavens as Allura asks Lotor a question about reincarnation.





	Thoughts in the Garden

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on chapter 2 for Erase/Rewind and will be up on either Monday/Tuesday. Hope you all enjoy this really short fic. Like the summary said, this is my submission to the Lotura Zine.

“Hey, do think we will ever be reincarnated?” she asked one day during their usual meeting in the garden. Lotor lazily opened his eyes to look at Allura who was now sitting next to him as he had just woken up from his nap.

 

“Why this question all of a sudden?” he repositioned himself to be sitting up along with Allura. She was looking toward the pond before them when she shrugged her shoulders and went ahead to answer his question.

               

“I don’t know. I was eating breakfast with my parents earlier today and my father was joking around saying that he would love to be reincarnated into a rock, so that he can rest all he wants. Of course, my mother said his ideas was preposterous,” she smiled softly recalling the breakfast conversation with her parents. Lotor turned to see Allura so in peace with herself as she gently closed her eyes to feel the breeze surrounding them in the garden.

               

“I don’t honestly. I mean we are the cosmic deities and occasionally have to substitute for Bob to be host to those unfortunate travelers that come across Bob’s special trap. Who knows,” he responded to Allura’s question in a matter of fact tone. He does admit that it would be kind of nice to be out of this cosmic heaven as there isn’t many places to be explored or anything giving a small thrill. Those thoughts were enough to add on to Allura’s question.

 

“You know what Allura, if I were to. I would be an eagle like the ones Adam talked about that live on Earth. I mean an eagle sounds like a wonderful creature soaring high and flying to wherever they please. Meaning if I were an eagle I could explore more and no one stopping me,” Lotor nodded in satisfaction with his given answer.

 

“That is quiet like you Lotor. Majestic, brave, and independent,” she plucks bits of the grass near and looks at Lotor to share her own answer.

 

 “I would want to be a juniberry flower. I could make others smile and feel at peace, just like juniberry flowers have brought me joy when I was younger. However, I don’t think I would be able to catch up with you anywhere Lotor. A juniberry grows and stays in one place,” she smiled sadly as she came to realization that maybe being reincarnated into her favorite flower meant she would stay in the same place forever.

 

“Then, I would pluck you from the ground and take you with me everywhere. Although, due to biologically limitations, I’m afraid you won’t have such a long-life span, Allura.  May I suggest picking something else?” he turned to face the princess and saw her making a weird face to catch him off guard before she committed a small mischievous action.

               

She softly pushed Lotor down on the grass while giving him a devious look and sticking her tongue in victory of catching him off guard. He looked up from his now ground view to see Allura beginning to laugh muttering about how he was always taking things too seriously. He just smiled before he pulled her down with him making her smile in contempt.

 

“I don’t care anymore what we are reincarnated to, if we will ever be. As long as we are together, I’m fine with that,” Lotor softly spoke to Allura who was laying her head on top of his chest. She hummed in agreement and both remained in peace on the grass that swayed back and forth due to the pleasant breeze.


End file.
